The objective of the Administrative Core is to support high-level collaboration, communication, and data sharing among the diverse group of investigators in this Program Project (P01), who share the common goal of enhancing understanding and prevention of dengue virus transmission. The Administrative Core will provide the POl fiscal and administrative support; oversee, coordinate, and maintain quality control for research projects and cores; and facilitate productivity, creativity, and interaction (synergy) among program scientists. This will be accomplished by (1) supporting the overall POl structure, themes of projects and cores, and Project Leaders (PLs) and Core Leaders (CL's) across the different institutions and agencies where participants work and (2) promoting inter- and intra-project coherence in ways that enriches information exchange (e.g., group meetings, seminars, and workshops). The Administrative Core is designed to be lean, compact, and efficient with functions that will be transparent, ensuring that all administrative and managerial requests are streamlined, proficient, and timely. Aim 1: Ensure a global institutional approach via the use of a multinational administrative structure, with leadership based in Davis, California and in Iquitos, Peru and provide recommendations on strategic development and implementation of program objectives. Aim 2: Provide reliable and timely communication for all Program/Core researchers, collaborators, and institutional administrators, including but not limited to weekly, biweekly and/or monthly electronically-based visual communication sessions. Aim 3. Assist with and promote program outreach by communicating research findings to the general public; students (e.g., courses and workshops led by participating scientists); and scientific colleagues, public health officials, and other interested persons. Aim 4: Provide direct administrative and managerial support for the Program Director (PD); ensure that all reporting obligations [internally, to Institutional Review Boards (IRB), and to the funding agency] are accurate and timely; organize annual POl meetings, research workshops, and committee meetings; coordinate shipping materials and supplies to the field site; and facilitate travel for POl participants. RELEVANCE (See instructions): For a project of this size and scope it is imperative that all members of the team have the resources and support that are needed to meet their research objectives and share desired information. The Administrative Core has been designed to provide the services necessary to aid in achieving these goals.